Saviour
by phoenixfire211
Summary: It comes down to the choice. Does she let the person who she loves, who has tried to kill her on more than one count die, or does she betray the village she loves? and how will he react? Rewritten better version of Shattered promises broken hearts. R&R


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. **

**Yes, this is the story broken hearts shattered dreams. But the title is pretty shit, so I decided to change it :D **

**And then I read the story, and thought, this is a little shit, so Im going to re do it :D **

**Sorry to anyone who's already read this, I just thought it needed a bit more. **

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think :D**

**Title based on the song by Rise Against, which SCREAMS sasusaku to me, so this story and probably a few on shots I write will be inspired by it :D**

_flashbacks are in italic_

* * *

><p>It was a stormy night, lighting streaked across the sky as rain pounded the ground in the middle of the forrest. Four figures were stuck out in the down pour, one panicked red head leading two who were supporting the third. They reached a small clearance beside a sharp cliff, where an abandoned shack was hidden craftily in the shadows of the rocks.<p>

_Onyx eyes met gold. Surprised flashed in his eyes, though his face showed no emotion. It hadn't in years._

_"Impossible. I killed you myself." He said coldly, eyeing his old sensei._

_The Snake man chuckled. "Thats the thing Sasuke-kun. The bite wound may have healed, but you forgot to suck out the poison."_

_Sasuke narrowed is eyes, sharingan spinning intimidatingly. He gripped his Katana, ignoring the pain flaring through his body. He still hadn't recovered from the loudmouth blonde akatsuki._

_"Hn. This time you'll stay dead." He growled._

"In here, In here!" the girl Karin yelled, pulling the door open and ushering the three men inside, the water and crimson liquid washing onto the dusty wooden floors. All three of them supported the forth through to the room at the back, where the only bed in the shack was set up, lying him down.

"Its bad isn't it." She whispered, her eyes watching the man on the bed, his lean muscled chest rising and falling rapidly, eyes cringing in pain. Large gashes ran across his chest and neck, blood, sweat and water staining the blankets. His face was badly bruised on one side, dry blood staining his cheeks just under each eye..

"Sasuke." she whispered, looking down.

"Ill see if I can find some medical supplies in this dump, Karin look after him. Jugo, stand guard outside." The man with white and blue coloured hair and razor sharp teeth known as Suigestu.

The large one, Jugo nodded before moving quickly out of the room.

Suigetsu leaned down next to Karin, who was crouched by the bed.

"Can't you get him to bite you?" He asked her, looking down at teeth shaped scars scattered across her arms.

She leaned over the unconscious man, lifting up the ripped remains to examine one of the particularly bigger cuts. The surrounding skin had taken a purplish tinge, sticking against hi s pale skin. The veins around the injures seemed swollen and unnaturally dark.

"No, They must have used poison. Something Kabuto knows I can't heal. We need a medic." She swore loudly.

Suigetsu groaned in frustration.

"Where the hell are you going to find a medic that will work for no money on missing nin criminals?" He said frustrated.

Karin glanced up grimacing, memories a previous confrontation,of pale pink hair and fiery temper flashing through her thoughts.

"Konoha." She answered.

* * *

><p>Sakura Haruno walked quickly through the fast darkening streets of Konoha after finishing her shift early at the hospital. Normally she would be dragged along for Ramen by a hyperactive Naruto and a socially retarded Sai, but tonight she had clocked off ten minutes early to avoid them. Tonight would be that they would be annoyingly insistent about not leaving her alone. Tonight was the one night she wanted to be alone most of all. Away from Naruto's sympathetic undertanding glances, Sai's fake smiles as he pretended to understand, and the rest of the rookie nines uneeded questions.<p>

Tonight four years ago the boy that she loved knocked her out, leaving her out cold on a bench in the middle of the village. Tonight four years ago her heart was shattered into pieces, never to be put together again.

She reached her apartment quickly, sighing in relief. Throwing her gear on the table she collapsed on the bed without bothering to turn on any lights. Sighing, she reached over to the mantlepiece where she kept the photo of team seven.

Those days seemed like lifetimes ago. Everything seemed so much more simple back then. Natural. Easy.

She was surprised to feel the tears sliding down her cheeks. She wiped them away quickly, angry with herself. She had promised she wouldn't cry anymore. That she wanted care about him anymore. He definitely didn't feel a thing for them.

"You bastard. I hate you" She muttered. throwing the picture onto the ground with a loud thud, a small crack running through the glass. She turned over, trying to let sleep take over, trying to ignore it. After a few minutes she sighed, getting up and setting the picture back it its original spot.

Suddenly there was a large crash in the room next to her bedroom, the window smashing. She reached over and pulled the kunai she had hidden under her pillow out, crouching down, confused as hell. What kind of moron of a ninja would attack by smashing through a window? She could detect one foreign chakra in her apartment, in the living area next to her room. Smirking, she lunged, and with a scream of 'Shannaro!' punched through the wall toward the intruder with a fist full of chakra. The intruder yelled, dodging out of the way. Not fast enough. Just a scrape of Sakura's finger was enough to send her flying through two walls and into the next apartment. Sakura jumped through the rubble, muttering a sorry to the terrified old couple whose bed was now covered in dust, walking over to the intruder, picking what now revealed to be a female up by the red locks of her hair.

"You owe me a new window." Sakura growled at the girl, who was looking quite dazed. On closer observation, she realised she knew her.

"Your that girl from sound! Karin! What the hell are you doing here?" She demand.

"Hebi! Team Hebi!" She spat angrily. Sakura raised a chakra pumped fist ready to knock her out when she saw a strange glint in Karin's red eyes.

"Oh shit." Sakura muttered, turning quickly in attempt to block the large sword swinging towards her head.

It missed her by a millimetre, the perpetrator grunting in annoyance as she kicked out at him, leg connecting with his chest.

"What the fuck are you two doing here?" She growled, aiming another punch at Suigetsu. Her fist connecting with his face. She left out a yelp of surprise as his face turned to water, jumping back, unfortunately into the pissed off red head's arms. Karin grabbed her arms, holding her down.

"Hurry up, I cant hold her." She yelled, as Sakura twisted around violently, stamping her heel on Karin's foot, the force crushing the bone and creating a small fissure in the ground.

"Shit." Karin screamed, falling back and yelling in agony.

Just as she released Sakura Suigetsu brought the side of the Kubikiribōchō down, hitting her head hard enough to knock her out. At at moment Juugo appeared, moving into the room through the hole in the wall.

"Juugo, you take care of the guards in the area?"

He simply inclined his head, gaze falling to the unconscious pinkette. "No one will disturb our leaving." He said quietly.

"Pretty impressive for a girl. Lets just hope your medical skills are as good as your smashing skills." He muttered, scooping the unconscious pinkette up and throwing her over his shoulder, causing the headband she wore so proudly to fall to the ground with a clatter. He turned to the old couple cowering in the corner, laughing manicly as the old women brandished a wooden cross at him.

"If you kids want to keep your senile heads you'll stay quiet. I'm sure we understand each other." he smiled, flashing his razor sharp teeth, before the two of them carrying Sakura, disappeared into the night.

* * *

><p>"Sakura-chan! Get your butt up! Sai and I are going to go get breakfast!" Naruto was banging on the door early in the morning, as he usually did.<p>

But unlike the usual punch in the face for waking her up at such an ungodly hour, there was no reply.

He turned to his companion, the socially challenged Sai. "Thats weird, she usually answers straight away. It usually hurts to" He told him.

Sai shrugged. "Maybe it has something to do with the smashed window or the hole in the wall." He suggested.

"What hole?" Naruto asked, scratching his head in confusion.

Sai pointed to the pile of rubble on the other side of the house.

"And you call yourself a ninja dickless." Sai shook his head.

"Shit." Naruto muttered, kicking the door in.

The room was in ruins. glass and wood was scattered all over the floor.

"Over in the other apartment." Sai suggested, pointing to the next room.

He noticed a glint of metallic in between the rubble in the next room. He leaned down to pick up the familiar headband, brushing off wood, splinters and rocks that had piled on top of it.

A large scratch from one of the sharp wood pieces ran horizontally up the forehead protector.

He gripped it in his hand.

"What happened here?" He demanded in a low voice.

Sai stepped back from his companion, as Naruto's blood red eyes met his.

* * *

><p>BANG! The noise startled her, causing her to blink slowly, letting the dim light pierce her eyes. BANG! She awoke hoping that the images fluttering behind her eyes was all a strange dream, that she was safe in her apartment in Kohona. That that terrible banging noise was her knuckle head best friend asking for some hoped to god that she hadn't been kidnapped by a psychotic red head and a strangely serious fishman, especially when she had been balling her eyes out like a seven year old, because that would have just been plain embarrassing. She hadn't spent years under Tsunade to be beaten by some team seven wannabes. Especially when wearing such terrible pajamas.<p>

Unfortunately, the painfully tight ropes that bound her hands and feet were all the conformation she needed that indeed her fears were true. She tried to pump the chakra she felt still flowing through her body, trying to break her bonds. A burning sensation ran up her hands as the ropes glowed faintly with a foreign charka.

"Mother-" She started before interrupted by her white haired captor walking into the room.

He crouched down leaning towards her. "Finnally awake sleeping beauty. I was beginning to think I had hit you to hard." The corner of his mouth pulled up into a half smile at her furious expression.

"Don't touch me fish boy." She growled.

He laughed, amused by her actions even when she was in such a helpless state. "Or what kunoichi? You'll wip me with your hair? Incase you haven't noticed, both your arms and legs are bound."

Then he grew more serious. "Jokes aside, it's time to see the boss. Karin'll kill me if we wait any longer."

Pain filled Sakura's chest at his words, but she quickly quashed it. She was not weak anymore.

He would not affect me.

"And what would dear Sasuke-kun want with a weakling like me?" she spat, uable to keep the bitterness out of her voice.

Suigetsu leaned down and grabbed the back of her shirt, ignoring her protests as he dragged he into the bedroom at the back of the shack, letting her go at the foot of the wooden queen bed. Karin was kneeling at the side of the bed well Jugo leant against the back of the wall, watching mutely.

"Unfortunetly boss man is not in a position to be wanting much of anyone at at the moment." Suigetsu replied, ushering to the figure on the bed.

Sakura's eyes widened unimaginably, shock covering her face.

"Sasuke?"

The man on the bed could not be Sasuke, the same man who had protected her pathetic weak self all those years ago. Sasuke was indestructible.

Sasuke lay dying infront of her eyes.

She looked back at them in shock, understanding straight away why she was there, and what they wanted her to do.

"I can't heal him... I't would be betraying my village. I can't do it.." She whispered, the words sounding bitter in her mouth.

SLAP!

A hand smashed across Sakura's face, smacking her into the ground.

"Heal. Him. Now." Karin snarled, rubbing her hand.

Surprisingly Sakura didn't relatiate, her eyes never leaving her injured love turned traitor. The man who had tried to kill the people who loved him the most.

"I can't do it..." She whispered, tears folding her eyes for the second time in months. She refused to cry anymore, because crying was a sign of weakness.

There was no way she could quash the tears flooding down her face now.

Suigetsu suddenly moved down towards her, causing her to flinch in expectation of the coming pain, surprised when she felt none.

He leaned down and undid the ropes that bound her hands, causing her to gaze up at him in shock.

"You are a Kohona brat, whose downfall was and always will be their loyalty to their friends over anything else. So quit lying to yourself." He muttered, standing up.

"Come on you two, lets leave these two alone to do some reminiscing." He said walking out.

Karin looked like she was going to object but one look from the shark man and she shut her mouth.

They closed the door with a bang that echoed in the new silence, the only noise being the small breaths of the breaking woman and the agonising gasps of the already broken man that she loved.

* * *

><p>"BAA-Chan You have to let me go!" Naruto yelled, slamming his fist on the wooden desk of the Hokage, his blue eyes bleeding red once again in his rage.<p>

Tsunade sat impassive as he ranted, the only indication of her rage a faint glint of a raging fire hidden in her eyes.

"There is a chance that the Akatsuki have something to do with this brat, and if thats the case it is to dangerous for the village-"

"SCREW THE VILLAGE! THIS IS SAKURA THAT WE'RE TALKING ABOUT! WE KNOW NOTHING OF WHO HAVE HER! SHE COULD BE DEAD! OR DO YOU NOT CARE ABOUT HER AT ALL?" Naruto bellowed.

Tsunade lost it. Her face screwed up in a rage as she leant over the desk and punched the blonde haired boy into the wall.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! SHE IS BASICALLY MY DAUGHTER! OF COURSE I CARE! I JUST HAVE A WHOLE VILLAGE THAT ARE ALSO UNDER MY CARE."

Tears were building up in her eyes.

Naruto got up, brushing the rubble of his clothes and pulled his eyes to hers.

"If you do not allow me to leave as a Shinobi of the leaf, I will leave as a rogue. I will not leave her to die." He whispered, before walking out, the door slamming behind him.

Naruto leant against the Hokages door, tears rolling down his face, Sakura's bright forehead protector clenched between his fingers.

She clicked his fingers, to Anbu appearing next to her.

"Yes, lady Hokage?" They asked at the same time, bowing slightly.

"Uzumaki Naruto needs to be detained for the time being." She said, voice quivering slightly.

"It shall be done."

* * *

><p>Juugo, Suigetsu and Karin sat in the small sitting room of the shack they were residing in, waiting patiently.<p>

Well at least, tow of them were.

"HOW COULD YOU UNTIE HER AND LEAVE HER ALONE WTIH HIM! SHE WILL PROBABLY KILL HIM." Karin ragged, pacing in circles as the two males ignored her.

"She won't touch him. Idiot's in love with him." Suigetsu muttered, sitting cross legged on the floor, chin resting in his elbows.

Karin snorted. "Not as much as I am. Bitch is nothing but a gold digging whore-"

"Her feelings are a lot more real than yours Karin." Juugo interrupted, looking away as the other two gaped. Juugo rarely offered his opinion, the large man rarely opening his mouth.

Karin shut up after that.

"I just wish she would hurry up with this mental breakdown shit and heal him! If it was anyone else but Sasuke they would have been dead by now!" Suigetsu muttered, suddenly impatient. Without Sasuke, there little team would dispatch and he would be a step back from his goal.

"Shark-boy! Lava girl! Ginger Ninja! Get your asses in here! I need you to hold bastard down!" Sakura's voice hollered from the other room. It sounded strong and steady, but most of all, determined. Suigetsu smirked. He liked this girl.

All moved swiftly into the room, even Karin who seemed to be fighting to stay sane.

Sakura was leaning over their boss, a small pool of water surrounding her hands.

"Hold him down. This is not going to be pretty."

* * *

><p>Sasuke's whole body was on fire. He could feel a poison seep through his veins, making it feel like his limbs were about to fall off. It was the worst pain he had ever felt. He screwed up his forehead in pain, attempting to pry his eyes open, to see what was going on. The pain was something he could deal with. The overwhelming helplessness he currently felt was not.<p>

"I'm going to die." The words whispered in the back of his head, fleeting through his body like a caress.

"I'm going to die and there is nothing I can do about it." Anger. Self loathing. Pure hate. So much.

"Hold him down!" A voice pieced his thoughts, an ugly horrible yet familiar voice that caused his insides to turn. A voice he knew deep down he never wanted to hear again.

He could not put a face to the voice.

Then the pain flared, increasing rapidly. He could feel his lean up sharply thrashing and struggling, trying to end the agony though several hands held him firmly down.

"Don't fight me Uchiha-san, I'm trying to help you. The poison needs to be removed." The voice muttered, close to his ear, a foreign object tickling his forehead as if someone was leaning over him in concentration.

"I won't let you die." Was the last words he heard before he relinquished to the darkness.

* * *

><p>Sakura felt her whole body slump forward with the exhaustion, all strength she had, had left her. The poison was unlike anything that she had ever encountered before, it was ten times as strong as anything that they had on record back home. She made a mental note to record it for when she got back home.<p>

Thats if she ever did get home. Now she had taken away the danger of Sasuke dying, what use did they have for?  
>She would probably be killed as soon as he woke up. If they did not, she was still a traitor to her home. She had gone against everything she standard for. Something Kakashi had once said rung at the back of her mind, but she could not remember the words that formed his motto, though they were probably very significant at the moment.<p>

Suddenly she slumped, falling to her knees next to the bed. Her head fell, landing squarely in Sasuke's bandaged chest, blacking out instantly.

And ignoring Karin's protests, his team left her there.

When Sasuke's pain constricted eyes opened 15 hours later, all her could see was pink.


End file.
